


Unravelled

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV First Person, Somewhat Odd, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's life gets somewhat surreal... (difficult to summarise without spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravelled

I slipped the next requisition form from the seemingly never ending pile in my in-tray. Every time I thought I had it down to a manageable level, one that would allow me to take a breath, I turned away for a moment and it was full once more. I never heard Lorraine enter or leave, but she must have. 

I groaned softly when I straightened, my back cracking as it protested being bent over my paperwork for far too long. I needed a break and rose to make myself a much needed cup of tea and found myself in the kitchen without recollection of making my way there. I turned from the kettle to find Blade sharpening his knives at the table, even though I had requested on several occasions that he didn't. 

I blinked when I realised Blade had a pair of knitting needles in his hands instead of his trademark knives. The ball of wool on the table before him was rapidly shrinking before my eyes as he expertly turned the strand of wool into a fully formed article of clothing. I blinked and Lorraine was twirling as she ran her hands down her new cardigan and I noticed pride in Blade's eyes. 

I sipped my tea and placed the cup back on my desk as I turned back to the even large pile of paperwork. I turned to my keyboard but it was unresponsive, I checked the lead and it felt odd. I pulled it and the entire keyboard turned into the ball of wool, a strand trailing off to the click-click of Blade's needles.

***

I jerked awake to find myself at my desk, Lorraine – minus her cardigan – smiling at me and telling me to go home. I nodded, weary beyond belief and rose. I frowned as she touched my arm in support, feeling the roughness of her skin and then spotted a loose thread.

I watched my arm rise, as if viewing it from a distant vantage point, until my fingers grasped that thread and tugged it gently. I stepped back with a gasp as Lorraine unravelled before my eyes, lifting my gaze to find Blade's needles moving rapidly as he remade her.

***

I woke, my heart pounding as I heard the sound of my TV in the background. I must have dozed off in front of it and rose to stretch stiff muscles. What a bloody weird dream. I glanced at the TV and frowned, who the hell watched knitting programs at 2am in the morning? Apart from overworked and worried civil servants, that was.

I heard what I could have swore was the click-click of knitting needles and moved over to the window. I tugged the curtains open and stepped back with a gasp as I stared at the shadowy giant form looming over my flat. I swallowed when I recognised Helen Cutter, once more spinning her web but now in dark wool, each strand reaching someone I knew. I felt a tug and spun to find one of her strands attached to my back and tried to pull free. Only to find myself falling as I felt my world dissolve.

***

I woke, blinking and shaking, my fingers reaching and searching for the strand emerging from my back only to collapse in relief when I felt only warm skin.

I looked up when I heard the front door open and smiled when I saw Lyle step into the room. I grabbed him for a kiss before I froze when I felt rough wool beneath my lips. 

I staggered backwards, a deny on my lips as I stared into the blank, button eyes that stared out of Lyle's face. I couldn't believe my eyes and reached up to touch his face before he tumbled into a pile of wool.

***

I jerked awake with a cry, my eyes darting around the room as my heart pounded in my chest. I gave myself a firm pinch, wincing at the pain, but I needed to know I was awake. I promised myself that was the last time I ever had cheese late at night as I switched off the knitting programme. I turned the lights on and made myself a stiff drink. My hand hovered over my telephone as I considered calling in to check on Lyle, on the ARC, but it was late. Far too late to disturb anyone over nothing more than a bad dream.

I turned at the sound of the front door and froze at the sight of Lyle. Was this really him or was I still dreaming. 

“Is something wrong, James?” Lyle's voice was full of concern as he crossed the room in fast strides to hold me in his arms. 

I held him tightly, my fingers digging into firm flesh rather than yielding wool and I let out an almost hysterical laugh. “Nothing, nothing is wrong now.” 

“James?” Lyle asked, his voice now full of worry. “What's wrong? Should I call Ditzy?”

I shook my head. “Just an odd dream. Everything is better now.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Lyle asked, running his hand firmly down my back. 

I shuddered when I remembered my dreams, maybe talking about it would be for the best. I opened my mouth to start and then the words tumbled from my lips and I found myself shaking in Lyle's arms. 

“Nasty.” Lyle kissed me softly. “You're too stressed, possum. Let me take care of you and prove I'm real to you.”

I smiled, even though I still felt off-kilter. “I thought you'd never offer, dear boy.”


End file.
